Volatile memory is a type of computer memory whose contents are erased when power to the volatile memory is turned off or interrupted. For example, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a type of volatile memory. Non-volatile memory is a type of computer memory that can retain stored information even after having been power cycled (i.e., turned off and then turned back on). In other words, non-volatile memory may store data persistently. Examples of non-volatile memory includes read-only memory (ROM), flash memory, etc.
A dual in-line memory module (DIMM) is a memory device that comprises a series of memory integrated circuits. Such modules may be mounted on a printed circuit board and may be designed for use in computational devices. A central processing unit (CPU) in a computational device may access the DIMM for performing read or write operations. DIMMs may be comprised of volatile or non-volatile memory integrated circuits.
A solid state drive (SSD) is a memory device that uses integrated circuit assemblies as memory to store data persistently. Many type of SSDs use non-volatile memory, such as NAND-based flash memory, where the NAND-based flash memory retains data after being power cycled.